


things go badly.

by sitron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitron/pseuds/sitron
Summary: During a mission, the team loses contact with Pidge, and Hunk leaves the fight to the others in order to retrieve herbased on tumblr user kessandrasart's future AURated Teen because there's blood and stuff, but not too graphic.





	1. Explosions and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by/written for this comic:  
> http://kessandras-art.tumblr.com/post/162210924289/okay-okay-im-sorry-but-there-was-no-happy-way-that  
> (check it out this au has stolen my heart, and this may give more sense if you know a bit of the context)

“you’re my family, you know.” “my big, dumb, family…”

Hunk felt his heart drop as Pidge’s voice drowned in the blaring alarms.

“I’m coming, Pidge,” he managed to say. “just stay with us.” His lion caught a galra ship in its jaws and smashed it into pieces against the ground. He could hear the panic rising in the others’ voices over the comm.

“Pidge! Pidge! Can you hear us!” Keith yelled.

“There’s too many on my tail, I can’t- I can’t get to her, Hunk,” Lance sounded like he was about to cry.

Hunk took a deep breath. There were a few more fighter ships after him, if he could just shake them off, he might be able to get to Pidge on the ground, but he doubted he had the time.  
Then he heard an explosion go off behind him. The black lion had blasted a fighter out of the sky

“Hunk. I’ll hold them off. Get Pidge to safety.” Shiro’s said through the comms.

“right away,” Hunk responded. He sent his lion into a nosedive towards the ground to lower the chances of any galra following him.  
Their ships were not made for flying low between trees and mountains. To be fair, the yellow lion wasn’t ideal for this task either, but he could do it just fine.

“Allura, send me Pidge’s latest known coordinates,” he said. “please” he added, after realizing how angry he sounded.  
He could still hear a bunch of alarms blaring, probably from Pidge’s side of the comms, but Pidge herself hadn’t said anything for minutes. The coordinates appeared in front of him.

“please be okay, please be okay” he mumbled.

The wreckage of the pod Pidge had taken was not a pretty sight. It had knocked down several trees on its way down and had scraped its way about three feet into the ground where it had crashed. the wings were partially torn off and there was a huge opening where the galra had hit it. Dark smoke was rising from the pod. From inside the pod.

“quiznak.” Hunk cursed. He rushed out from his lion and ran to the wreckage.

“please don’t tell me you’re unconscious in a cockpit full of toxic smoke…” he mumbled.

Luckily the hatch had loosened in the crash, so tearing it completely off was not hard. Hunk held his breath as the smoke hit his face, but his eyes began watering regardless. He hoped Pidge had not breathed in too much of it.  
Soon the smoke cleared, and he could see Pidge clearly. She was hunched over in the pilot seat. She had several cuts on her neck and arms, probably from shattered glass and pieces of metal, but it did not look lethal. Hunk reached for her shoulders and got her up in sitting position. He held her head in his hands.  
He tried to recall what they had learned about dealing with situations like this at the Garrison. Try to get a reaction, was it? Saying their name?

“Pidge!” he tried. No reaction. “Pidge, can you hear me?” still nothing.  
Then a warning on the control panel caught his attention.

“oh, no.” He had to get her out of here. He tried to pull her out, but she was stuck. Part of the ship had collapsed around her feet. Hunk managed to hold up the chunk of metal by jamming his bayard into the crack. He dragged Pidge out of the wreckage. Suddenly he felt something dripping down his arm.  
He looked down and-

_Oh god._

Pidge’s left leg was covered in blood. It was, it was-  
Hunk looked away.

 _I’m going to throw up,_ he thought. _just don’t look at it._

“it’s going to be okay,” he said. Both to himself and Pidge.  
Holding her small, unconscious, _torn_ body certainly gave him a hard time believing his own words.

he quickly retrieved his bayard and began making his way back to his lion when: BOOM.

The pod behind him went up in flames. He was knocked to his knees by a wave of burning heat. He held his arms around Pidge, shielding her from the worst of it. Pieces of metal flew by him. One hit him hard in the back of his armour. Another pierced through the softer black material in his side. He winced.

The world around him was twisting and turning as he got on his feet. The right side of his face was burning with pain. All he could hear was a loud ringing sound. The trees and bushes around him were on fire. As he stumbled forwards, three other lions landed by his. Their paladins were soon on the ground with him. He looked down at Pidge in his arms, and he thought he could see her breathing.

“guys,” he tried saying, but his throat was too sore to let out a sound. Lance was just by him now, with a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and a worried expression on his face. Hunk could see his lips moving, but all he could hear was that ringing sound.

Shiro and Keith came jogging. Keith was clearly upset and yelling.

Shiro looked into Hunk’s eyes and said something before taking Pidge. He gave some orders to Keith and Lance and carried her back to the black lion.

Hunk lost his balance, but Lance caught him. Keith came to aid as well.

“stay with us, big guy” he heard Keith say, muffled.


	2. Healing Pods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty healing pods when your best friend was seriously hurt when you last saw them can't be a good sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while the last chapter was pretty much just what happened in the future au comic, this is where I start playing with ideas of what might happen afterwards

Shiro and the black lion had taken Pidge to the castle immediately.  
Hunk was in no condition to pilot yellow, so the remaining three paladins waited on the ground. But, it wasn’t long before Hunk and the two others were safe aboard the castleship as well.

“where’s Pidge?” Hunk asked. Seeing the empty healing pods in the infirmary when his friend was hurt did not seem like a good sign.

His hearing was better now, and the wound in his side had stopped bleeding, but Allura had insisted that he needed to go to the infirmary.

Allura did not look up from the control panel.

“the healing pods can only do so much,” she said. “Coran is performing an emergency operation as we speak”

Hunk remembered how Pidge’s leg had looked. The thought made him wince.

“but she’s going to be okay, then?” he asked.

“I’m afraid I cannot answer that question” Allura said.

Hunk had noticed how the more uncomfortable the princess got, the more formal she spoke. He guessed it was her way of distancing herself from the situation. He wished he could to that, but the pain from his wounds kept him grounded.

Allura moved her hand and a healing pod opened.

“but when your wounds have been healed, I am certain I can give you an answer” she said with a sympathetic smile.

“whoa, hold up,” Hunk protested. “I am not going into that thing until I know that Pidge is going to be okay.”

Allura stepped away from the control panel and came towards him.

“Hunk,” She said. “I understand that you are worried, I am too,” She put a hand on his shoulder. “but delaying your recovery will not help anyone. It might just end up giving you permanent scars or injuries.”

Hunk thought about this.

“I, I don’t know, Allura.” he sat down on the steps on the floor. “I don’t want to be put under until I know how she is.”

Allura sat down with him.

“I will not force you,” she said. “but will you at least let me run a diagnostic, just to make sure your condition is not too severe?”

Hunk hesitated, but gave in.

He stepped into the pod.

Before Allura could return to her panel, the doors to the infirmary slid open. In came Coran and Shiro, pushing a hovering stretcher through.

“Allura, we need a prepared healing pod” Coran said.

Allura waved her hand in Hunk’s direction.

“this one is ready. Hunk, step out please”

Hunk got out of the way and Coran and Shiro passed him.

Lance came through the door seconds later. He only got a few steps into the room before stopping dead in his tracks.

“oh, no...” he gasped.

Keith stumbled in right behind Lance. He looked around a bit before his eyes fixed on where Lance was staring. His face paled.

Hunk noticed and furrowed his brow. He turned around.

Shiro was holding Pidge up while Coran was tightening a security strap around her in the pod.

Weird, Hunk couldn’t recall the others using the strap when healing. Usually they just stood on their legs-

Hunk’s stomach dropped.

_oh no…_

Pidge was wearing the same white hospital suit as him but, the fabric under her left knee was just hanging loosely. It was empty. _Her leg was gone._

Hunk stood there, staring in disbelief, while Allura closed the healing pod. A humming sound began emitting from it as it worked.

Coran turned to the paladins.

“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “there was nothing I could do to save it.” He sighed before walking to the door.

Hunk felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Lance

“Hunk, buddy,” he said with a worried smile. “you don’t look so good either, I think you should…” he nodded to the healing pods.

Hunk sighed.

“yeah…” He raised his hand to his face, and realized it was covered in dry, coagulated blood. And dirt too. He probably looked like he’d risen from the grave. It didn’t feel too far from the truth either.

He rubbed his eyes and stepped into another pod Allura had prepared.

“heal me up, princess.” he said with a hint of a smile.

Then the pod closed and filled with cool air, before everything faded and turned silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than the last one... I meant for this to be the last chapter, but it got a bit long, so I split it in half so I could have two more slightly shorter chapters instead of one giant one.
> 
> as always please tell me if there are any mistakes, or if you just have any constructive criticism for me, I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write one, possibly more chapters of this, because I have more ideas, but I wanted to split it into smaller pieces.
> 
> My first language is not english, so if you notice any mistakes (or just have any constructive criticism really) please tell me


End file.
